The riches desire
by karolinka
Summary: Sasuke-rich; Naruto-maid; What could possibly go wrong? SasuNaru there might be lemon
1. Chapter 1

Title: The riches desire

Title:**The riches desire **

Rating: **M**

Pairing: **Sasu****N****aru yaoi**

**Disclaimer:** too bad Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto

"ahhhahhh" – speach

and '_ahhhahhh' - _thoughts

**Chapter 1**

The Uchiha's were famous and rich people. The head of the family Uchiha Fugaku was a cold person at work and at home. His wife Uchiha Mikoto was like the perfect sophisticate woman a man could ever want. They're oldest son Itachi was like a carbon copy of his father for every one except his little brother Sasuke. The two would do every thing for one another no mater the cost. But for every one else even their parents they were cold like icebergs.

Everything however changed when the Uchiha's hired a new maid in there household. Her name was Naru. She had shoulder length blond hair, blue as the sky eyes, full pink lips and three cute whisker like scars, three on each cheek. She was tall 5'7 feat and her body was curved just in the write places. There was only a little problem with her. She was actually a boy. His full name was Uzumaki Naruto. The boy was an orphan from birth and even at the beginning he was mistaken for a girl so he thought 'why not just become one'.

Naruto worked for the Uchiha's for half a year before every thing got alt of hand. You see the youngest master had had some feelings for the young blond since the day he first saw her. He wanted to persuade her but he couldn't because of his father. He would never allow Sasuke to even one date with Naru. After all she was just a maid and he was the son of one of the richest family in the world.

It was one late afternoon that we find Sasuke thinking how to be with his little sunshine without anyone finding out. Sasuke didn't know how his mind wondered of his plan to the way Naru moved her body with such grace to the way her soft kissable lips moved when she talked, how her hips moved sensually as she waked. Unknown to the raven there was a little drool on the corner of his mouth.

And that's how his brother found him drooling with a happy expression on his face.

"If I didn't know little brother I would say that you were going back to your baby years with all the drool you are producing out of your mouth." said a smirking Itachi.

That got Sasuke allay from his fantasies.

"What do you want Itachi?" "Just to say hi to my baby brother. That's all."

"Tell me what's bothering you Sasuke." said the older Uchiha with all the humor in his voice gone.

"Promise not to tell any one first." "I promise." "I like Naru."

"Is that it? I've known you like her from day one." was the eldest answer.

"How?" was all Sasuke could say. "I am your brother and know you better than even you yourself. Was that all that bothered you?"

"Not really. I want to ask her out….." "But" "Father wont allow me and will fire her!" exclaimed Sasuke.

"Do you like her that much?" "Yes" "OK I will help you."

"Do you really mean it Itachi?" asked the surprised Uchiha. "Yes I will little brother."

And with that was sealed the fate of every one in the Uchiha household.

Thanks for reading 

If there are many reviews I will update till tomorrow

BYE


	2. Chapter 2

Title:**The riches desire **

Rating: **M**

Pairing: **Sasu****N****aru yaoi**

**Disclaimer:** too bad Masashi Kishimoto owns Naruto

"ahhhahhh" – speach

and '_ahhhahhh' - _thoughts

* * *

**Preview of last time**

_"Promise not to tell any one first." "I promise." "I like Naru."_

_"Is that it? I've known you like her from day one." was the eldest answer._

_"How?" was all Sasuke could say. "I am your brother and know you better than even you yourself. Was that all that bothered you?"_

_"Not really. I want to ask her out….." "But" "Father wont allow me and will fire her!" exclaimed Sasuke._

_"Do you like her that much?" "Yes" "OK I will help you."_

_"Do you really mean it Itachi?" asked the surprised Uchiha. "Yes I will little brother."_

_And with that was sealed the fate of every one in the Uchiha household._

**Chapter 2**

Naruto was really happy. He has a great job, a nice place to live and no one knows that he is a guy. He was cleaning one of the guest rooms when the youngest master of the house came in to it. Naruto had noticed that Sasuke was avoiding him so he was surprised when the raven just marched in the room with this determent look on his face. The determination in those black as the night eyes sent a jolt of fear and anticipation go up his spine. Now the fear he can understand, but with the other emotion the poor blond was at lost. '_What could have possibly happen to make him act like that? I thought Uchiha's don't show emotions, ever!' _Naruto didn't have the slightest idea why Sasuke was there but something inside told him he would not like it. Not at all.

All Sasuke could think of after the talk with his brother was finding the one making him feel all these new emotions and to just get everything of his chest. Now Uchiha's are usually very calm and patiented people, but when it came to feelings Sasuke could just not wait. So he looked every where in the mansion to find his adorable blond.

When he opened the door of one of the last guest rooms and found his target looking at him with this cute look of confusion on her face something in him snapped. The next thing he knew was that they were kissing. Or is it better to say that he was practically sucking the life alt of the blond. _'What the fuck is he doing?? Trying to kill me with a kiss or what?' 'What the heck am I doing? Ok, just calm down and detach your self of the gorges blond'_ where the respectful thoughts of the occupants in the room.

"Sorry." Was all the raven haired boy could say.

"What? Why did you just kiss me?"

"I know this was not the best way to tell you that I like you, but something just snapped and I had to kiss you."

"What do you mean 'like you' you can't be serious? Master Sasuke you can't like me! It is not write." Said Naruto.

"Why not?" asked the surprised Uchiha. Of all the things he thought the blond would say that was not one of them.

"Well for starters I am a maid and you are one of the masters of the mansion."

"That could be over looked." answered Sasuke.

"What about your parents? They would never allow you to have any kind of relationship with me, let alone a romantic one!" shot back the blond.

"I already have that taken care of. My brother will help."

"Still you can't be with me!" disclaimed Naruto.

"Why not?" "You just can't. So please stop now!"

"No, I want to know why I can't be with you. Don't you like me?"

"Well I …. We just can't okay. Please stop asking!"

And with that the blond ran alt of the room. Leaving behind a devastated Sasuke.

The raven could not for the life of him understand why the blond reacted like she did. Other girls would have jumped at the opportunity to be with him. But maybe that is the reason he likes Naru so much. She wasn't like all the other females he knows.

Then he decided that he was going to find what was stopping his blond from being with him and prove to her that no mater what he would not give up. After all what an Uchiha wants he gets.

* * *

Well that's all for now. Sorry it's short but I will try to make the next one longer. And if you find mistakes please tall me so I can fix them.

See you later!!

Ohh thanks for the reviews !!

BYE


	3. Chapter 3

I am very sorry, but I won't be able to urdate for some time now. School is finishing and I have a lote of studeing to do.

BYE ... for now.


End file.
